The Day CUL Fell In Love
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: CUL has been best friends with SONiKA for as long as she can remember, there's nobody in the world that she cares about more than her green-haired BFF, then one day after a walk in the park SONiKA says that she has something important to talk to CUL about. What exactly is on SONiKA's mind?


**LEGAL DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NOR DID I CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY. ALL COPYRIGHTS AND TRADEMARKS ARE HELD BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY SIMILARITIES WITH ANY PERSON OR PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN FOR ANY SORT OF COMPENSATION, BUT IS WRITTEN FOR FUN. SONIKA IS THE PROPERTY OF ZERO-G LIMITED, AND CUL IS THE PROPERTY OF INTERNET CO., LTD. I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. PLEASE R &R. **

**THE DAY CUL FELL IN LOVE**

 **BY: INVID HELLCAT (7/15/16)**

My name is CUL, and right now I'm walking through a park with my best friend SONiKA. We've known each other since…well as far back as I can remember. There is no person in the world more important to me than her. We've been friends for so long now I can't imagine what life would be like without her. We recently graduated from high school, we're going to be moving into an apartment together soon, and attending the same University. I look over to her and smile. I consider myself so lucky to have her as my best friend. If I were to be honest with myself I'd rather have her as my best friend than have a boyfriend any day.

We turn on to a side trail it's a beautiful day out. Not too hot, and the shade of the trees makes it feel perfect. When we're out of sight of the main trail I feel SONiKA's hand in mine. She looks at me with a smile on her face. We don't need to say anything to know what the other is thinking. I can tell just by the look in her eyes that she's as happy and content as I am right now. I see that usual sparkle in her green eyes that she has whenever she's happy about something. I feel her give my hand a squeeze, and I return the gesture. I just wish that moments like this would never end.

We stop at the bank of a small pond and sit down on a bench still holding hands. A zephyr ruffles our ponytails. We look at each other I swear I could get lost looking into her green eyes. They're just the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, even prettier than my friend GUMI's. She brings my hand up to her lips and kisses it.

"You know, I love you CUL, I'm so glad that we'll be living together during university. I'm so happy that we've been able to remain friends for so many years." I hear her say.

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Yeah, I know, I love you too SONiKA." I reply. As once again a comfortable silence settles between us.

Things like this are pretty common place between us. We don't have any problem with being affectionate with each other. Probably why most of our friends think we're a couple. We're not, and honestly I doubt we'll ever be. As far as I'm concerned though the world can think whatever it wants. As long we can remain friends for the rest of our lives I can die happy. I feel her take her hand out of mine and she puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to her. I rest my head on her shoulder. Just please whatever deities are out there please let us stay friends forever.

I don't know how long we just sat together time always seems to go so slowly when I'm with her. It literally feels like the seconds turn to hours. I don't know maybe there is some small part of me that is in love with this green-haired girl at my side. Then again maybe not, or maybe it's one of those romantic two girl friendships that I've read about in so many of my manga. Whatever the case is I just know that I'm happier with SONiKA than when we're apart. SONiKA stands up and stretches her arms real quick. I also stand up thinking that we'll continue our walk. Then SONiKA surprises me and get's down on one knee and takes my hand in her's again.

"CUL, I love you so much, so will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She says with a playfully wry smile on her face.

I can't help but smile. This isn't the first time she's done something like this. I know that she's just fooling around. Honestly I've done the same thing a time or two myself. It's just one of the weird quirks of our friendship. I take in a slight breath before I answer.

"Gee, SONiKA, I just don't know. Are really sure you want little old me as your wife?" I reply as playfully as possible.

"Aww, CUL, way to break a girl's heart. Here I am honestly spilling my unabashed feelings for you and this is your answer." She says with a fake pout and then a giggle.

I can't help it I giggle as well. SONiKA's laugh has always been infectious to me. Every time I've ever heard her laugh I wind up laughing myself. Then I give her a more serious answer.

"I don't know about being your wife SONiKA, but I do want to stay by your side forever." I say as SONiKA then kisses my hand.

I see her smile again and nod her head. "Yeah, me too CUL, I just want to stay beside you for the rest of our lives. I don't care how just as long as we're together." She says then stands up.

Our eyes lock for a few moments. I know if this were some kind of romance story we'd wind up kissing but this is real life. So, we just stand there looking each other in the eyes. I can see my red eyes reflecting in her green eyes. This is more than enough for me. I honestly don't need anything beyond this. Sure we may joke around about it, but this just being close to her, being able to talk to her, and knowing she feels the same is all I need in my life. If by some chance one day something happens to change that and we do starting dating, then so be it.

We continue our walk again in silence because we honestly don't need to say anything. We already know exactly what the other is thinking. I can't help it though I lean over to her and kiss her cheek again. She kisses my cheek as well.

"Let's go and get some lunch now, I'm kinda getting hungry." SONiKA tells me using her free hand to rub her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too." I reply reluctantly letting go of her hand as we return to the main trail, but we remain side-by-side.

On one of the benches we spot two of our now former classmates. Kagamine Len and Aktia Neru. I have to admit they're so cute together. They started dating in between our first and second years. They just seem like the perfect couple. I start wondering about Len's twin sister Rin, and her relationship with GUMI. GUMI maintains that she's not in love with Rin, but I honestly don't believe it. Not intentionally but I've seen them a few times making out. I've never said anything to them about that, but you don't just make out with your best friend. Not to mention one time at sleepover at GUMI's house I caught them not only making out but also feeling each other up, and I know that they were sleeping in the same room, possibly in the same bed. Yet, GUMI denies any romantic feelings for Rin. I know that me and SONiKA are affectionate but not anything to that degree. We decide to let Len and Neru be, after all since they're going to different universities, so who knows when they'll get to see each other next.

Shortly after we walk into a small diner , and take our seats. Our waitress walks over to our table. I smile at her, she's an old classmate of mine from Jr. High School.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple that's not an official couple." She says in a jovial tone.

"Hi, Momo how's it going?" Both me and SONiKA ask at once.

"Oh pretty good, I can't complain too much. The diner is getting some pretty good business, so me and Uta are happy about that. I'm glad that everything has worked out good for us so far." She said as she put two glasses of water down in front of us.

"Do you girls know what you want yet, or do still need some time?" She asked.

"I'm ready to order if you are CUL." I hear SONiKA tell me.

"Yeah, I know what I want. I'd just like the chicken curry." I say and Momo writes down my order before turning to SONiKA.

"I'd like the same thing." SONiKA says.

"O.K. so two chicken curries. I'll get those out to you as soon as possible." Momo says then disappears into the kitchen.

I see SONiKA look around briefly then she smiles at me, and blows me a kiss. I feel my cheeks grow warm from that action. I know I must be blushing. I blow her a kiss back. She giggles slightly and so do I.

"You're so cute when you blush CUL." SONiKA says smiling.

"You're pretty cute blushing yourself SONiKA." I reply also smiling.

This exchange brings another round of laughter from us. It's partially because of our flirtatious nature that gives people the idea we're a couple. Of course all of that flirting is just for fun and giggles. It's never been anything that either one of us has ever taken seriously. Just like our "marriage proposals" nothing but us being goofy.

"Do you have anything to do after we have lunch?" I hear SONiKA ask.

"Not a thing, why something else you'd like to do?" I ask in response.

"Just wondering if you'd like to come over to my house for while maybe even spend the night." SONiKA says but I notice that she sounds almost shy. I find that a bit unusual we've spent the night over at each other's houses more times just this last year than I can count. Why does she sound so nervous asking me now.

"I'd love to. I always enjoy spending time with you." I say as I reach out for her hands. I take one of her hands in mine and I can feel it shaking ever so slightly. Now I'm sort of scared is something wrong with SONiKA?

"You ok SONiKA? You're shaking." I say worriedly.

"Yeah, I am mostly, but there's something I want to talk to you about privately." She answers but in a voice quieter than I'm used to hearing.

Needless to say my worry skyrockets, but I feel her give my hand a squeeze, and she smiles at me, telling me that it's nothing bad. Just something she really needs to get off her chest. That eases my worry somewhat. It was then that Momo brought out our curry.

The two us thanked her and started eating a silence between us while we ate, but not our usual comfortable silence. This time there was a hint of some of unspoken tension and worry.

After we finished lunch we headed to SONiKA's house. Things seemed to have settled down a bit and the usual comfortable silence returned. When we got to SONiKA's house she told me that her parents were going to be out of the country for the rest of the week. I could her in voice that some her previous nervousness had returned. I really had to wonder what could she possibly want to tell me that had her so shaken up. I gave her a quick hug and told her to relax. She took my hand then walked me over to the couch and sat down I sat down next to her not letting go of her hand. I saw her take in a breath.

"CUL, I have to be honest with you about something. I just, please whatever you do, just don't hate me, or think I'm sick or a pervert, but at the park earlier after I was fooling around about us getting married, when we were looking into other's eyes, I…I…I really wanted to kiss you. I mean a real kiss. More than that though I've been thinking a lot lately about our relationship, and sometimes I feel like I don't want to just be best friends with you, sometimes I feel like I really want you as my girlfriend, my lover." She says her voice shaking with every word. I can see tears forming in her eyes.

I honestly can't remember the last time I saw SONiKA cry. I also have to admit to a small amount of shock hearing this. In all the time we've known each other I've never really considered dating SONiKA. I mean not that the idea turns me off in any way. It's just not something I've ever thought about before. I think back to the times that I've seen GUMI and Rin kiss. I do admit the idea of kissing SONiKA has crossed my mind once or twice before, but it was never more than a fleeting stray thought. I know that most if not all of our friends would have no issue with us becoming an official couple, since well they already think we're dating anyways. SONiKA is quiet, but I can see in her eyes she's pleading with me for an answer any answer. I cup the left side of her face with my hand and use my thumb to dab away a tear. I then take her into a hug and kiss the top of her head just holding her for several moments.

What would change between us if we became girlfriends? Do we even really need to become girlfriends? Isn't what we have now enough? Could I honestly see myself in a romantic, or maybe even a sexual relationship with SONiKA? Do I even want to be in that kind of a relationship with somebody other than SONiKA? So many questions roll through my mind. I can feel my shirt getting damp with SONiKA's tears. Finally I let go of her and take her hands in mine, and look into her tear filled eyes. I know the answer, in all truth I've always known the answer, because there has only ever been one answer to this as of yet unasked question.

"I love you with all my heart and soul SONiKA. I always have and I promise you I always will. It would be my honor to be your girlfriend." I say as then lean in to kiss her.

Our kiss lasts only the briefest of moments, but it felt like a lifetime. I've never in my life felt so happy as when our lips met in our first ever real kiss. After the kiss I see a smile on SONiKA's face, and that sparkle in her eyes that's always there when she's happy. The next thing I know we're laying down on the couch just holding each other tight. I again silently plead to whatever deities are out there for this moment to last forever.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough CUL. I love you, I love you so much." SONiKA says then we kiss again.

"Me too SONiKA I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I reply and we kiss one more time.

I honestly can't say how long we laid there on the couch just kissing and holding each other before we fell asleep, but I do remember waking up still holding on to my green-hair sweetheart. It felt so amazing to be held in her arms I honestly can't put it into words. She looks so cute and peaceful sleeping. I plant a small kiss on her forehead before untangling myself from her embrace. It felt strange not to be held by her anymore, but I slowly made my way to the kitchen to start making something to eat. I know this sounds strange being I was her guest but I wanted to do this for her.

After a while I have dinner cooking. As I'm watching the food cook I feel a set of arms gently wrap around me, and a voice whisper into my ear.

"CUL, why are you cooking you're my guest let me do this." She says and then kisses my cheek.

"Sorry sweetie, but when I woke up I was hungry, and I wanted to do something special for you since this is our first day as an official couple." I say as I turn around and we kiss again. She then asked me if she could at least help, and that next time she'd do the cooking.

As soon as we sat down to eat SONiKA poured herself a glass of soda, and asked me to do the same. She then raised her glass over her head.

"To the best friend I've ever had, and to many long and happy years together as lovers." She stated I raised my glass as well and we clinked them together we each took a sip from the other's glass.

Just like our high school graduation marked an end to one phase of our lives, the events of today marked a new beginning in our relationship. I find myself wondering just where this road we've chosen to travel is going to lead us, but I know that no matter what happens we're going to be traveling it together for as long we're both alive.

 **THE END.**

 _ **END NOTES: I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AFTER SEEING SOME FAN ART OF SONIKA AND CUL ON DEVIANTART BY PARANOID ROSE. ADMITTEDLY I'M NOT REALLY A SONIKA/CUL SHIPPER BUT IT IS PRETTY CUTE. IT FEELS GOOD TO ACTUALLY FINISH A STORY AGAIN. I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEE YA NEXT FIC. INVID HELLCAT (7/16/16)**_


End file.
